To be a better hero, Don't butt your nose into every single thing!
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: "When All-Might said that the best heroes tended to butt their noses into everything, Todoroki undermined his meaning of 'everything'. Or perhaps it was just that everyone at U.A. tends to take his words of wisdom to a whole another level to become better heroes." It's just not the heroes as well however. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry I am on the process of updating my other fics. Tododeku love is needed! And Everyone just keeps interrupting. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Edit: I re-edited the fic and just a warning, there's more use of vulgarity!**

* * *

When All-Might said that the best heroes tended to butt their noses into everything, Todoroki undermined his meaning of 'everything'. Or perhaps it was just that everyone at U.A. tended to take his words of wisdom to a whole another level to become better heroes.

Though really, he did not see how applicable that was in cases like this.

Into the start of their second year, he finally decided after two months of secret practices with the bedroom mirror, he would reveal his feelings for that freckled, green ball of cute mess that had been sending his heart for a ride down roller coasters.

He called Midoriya to meet a little way down from the school's back gate where U.A. security cameras could not really capture them, to come alone and the boy did. He was as usual, tensed and slightly nerved, thinking it might be something world-changing and villains. After all, it was a first that Todoroki would call him up to meet at an usually deserted spot.

It's definitely big, Todoroki thought. And definitely more important than that Shigaraki Tomura or that Villain mastermind whom they never really managed to catch. But of all these could be put aside. For now.

Midoriya then came to a realisation after Todoroki stared at him silently for a bit now, with that mellow gaze and a small, shy smile. Immediately, he blushed madly, hands dancing madly and stuttering something incoherent along the way. His breaths, now more noticeable, constantly fogging in the cold as his hands played with the ends of his school uniform.

Ahh…so cute. Todoroki's mental commentary played out once more. Something inside him urged him to move his hand up.

He felt that his ears were red as he reached for the other's hand.

-Click-

Click? He registered the sound.

Todoroki paused in his actions as he turned to the bushes. He was starting to hear hushed chatters. Midoriya noticed them as well, his face still an unusual hue of deep red.

"-they spotted us already!"

"We have to scram out of here."

Without second thought, Todoroki unleashed his flames onto the bushes. Kaminari and Ashido jumped out, screaming hot before diving into the snow. They then looked up rather sheepishly.

"A-Ashido said that you guys were confessing-oof!" A flushed Kaminari got interrupted by a sudden punch to the stomach.

"It's nothing!" The pink haired, pink skinned girl chirped a little too excitedly. "We're just passing along and you looked really serious when talking to Midoriya."

She giggled a little before continuing. "So we decided to go into the bushes as not to disturb you!"

Kaminari then turned to Midoriya and with all innocence, asked. "Though Midoriya, why are you so red?"

The boy in question lost himself in a world of words he tried to choke out as Ashido started small bouts of laughter.

Todoroki was very annoyed now, which was to be expected.

It was his first flipping confession.

"Midoriya just feels a little warm. I think you guys feel a little warm too, no?" Todoroki said as he pushed Midoriya back. Instantly, the duo shuddered as the air around him froze, very much literally as it was figuratively.

The next morning, Nedzu was seen briefly wondering why the plants near the back school gate were all frozen up.

* * *

The second time, they were in the library.

Todoroki was trying to ask Midoriya out from a date. He conducted all really smoothly, managed to bring him into the library for a reading session, away from his usual group of friends who stuck to him like fruit flies and first-year fans.

He and Bakugou had their own share of diehard fans. But, it was still unexpected how crazy the first years were about 'Deku', Midoriya's hero identity, after managing to enrol in the same school as that hero and soon finding out his true identity who, according to the tales of the media, utterly bashed the Villain association's ultimate Noumu creation like a squashed bug.

Bakugou actually scoffed at that statement. Fucking Deku ain't that shitty, he said. It was probably the most uncharacteristic and nicest compliment he ever gave about Midoriya.

True, Todoroki thought.

What they did not know was that, Midoriya actually drove his fist through that bastard's skull into the next fucking millennium, after All-Might's close encounter with death.

And Todoroki knew it was not embellishment in every case.

U.A.'s library was the horror of every remedial student and heaven to any book nerd. However, being hero school training young heroes, majority were rarely reading enthusiasts, saved for Midoriya, who had done it all out of hobby and habit. Todoroki, as well. His father used to force three books of different non-fictional subjects on him every day.

Hence, they were often library buddies.

"Midoriya." And said boy flushed a little at the call of his name as he quietly ducked his face behind the thick book. Todoroki felt his cheeks flaring up as his fingers drummed on the table. "Want to, you know, go out-?"

There was a clatter of books as both saw Iida, Tokoyami and Shouji from the bookshelf behind them. Apparently, they had been here on some assignment. Todoroki knew they weren't people who would waste their good time spying. Tokoyami was shaking his head, as Shouji looked distraught, his arms fiddling all over while Iida rigidly picked up fallen books and moved mechanically back into the aisle.

A series of whispers soon burst out. Todoroki felt like rolling his eyes. U.A.'s library, famously known to have almost no student to reside in it, hence could qualify as the quietest place on earth. There was no reason why Todoroki could not hear a bunch of flustered, trying-to-be-soft kind of whispers.

"Do you think we interrupted-"

"I don't believe it! This is almost like an anime where we-"

"This is very rude…"

"But it was true after all, that they were going-"

"I was thinking that Kaminari and Ashido were sprouting bull-"

Midoriya was blushing till the end of day, burying his face into the books and scrawling down some unreadable notes.

"W-we're studying… Just studying." He mumbled somewhat. Todoroki chose to ignore them. They were too caught up in their thoughts anyway. He quickly leaned towards Midoriya and whispered in his ear.

The green haired individual added his another layer of red and Todoroki pondered in mild amusement how his little tomato had not collapsed yet.

Though to say, he was still very irritated at Tokoyami's shadow peeking out (he forgot about that little bugger during the heat) and cackling at their little interaction. He then sent a mini-fireball in its way, causing Iida then to swerve the topic and lecturing on how quirks were only allowed in the school open fields and under the teacher's supervision. The others just shrunk back into looking for research books.

That was for the best, for now.

Only he then saw Shinsou waving somewhat with a devious grin at the far end of the hall. He then wondered how long that red-head, dark eyed, shrewd and probably-had-not-slept-for-a week arse-hole had been there.

He wasn't trying to talk bad about that General Department's star kid or anything. But for all he knew, that guy enjoyed playing around with Midoriya with his mind-control techniques. More than once, they got a little too close for his liking.

Todoroki did not like that.

He squinted his eyes. Shinsou's actions vexed him more when he came over, causally plopped a gentle hand on Midoriya's head and greeted the flustered other. He ended dragging the green-head out of the library in less than five minutes.

* * *

It did not stop there.

Sunday and his third date. The first two had gone relatively smoothly, but it was only to the movies. Todoroki wanted something more, and he nearly collapsed from his swivel chair on a Friday night when Midoriya invited him to the amusement park, lunch and dinner.

He really did collapse when Midoriya added a 'good night' text, causing his sister to frantically knock on his door. It took him an hour to assure her he was fine, because Todoroki Shouto, never collapsed from his seat.

A lovesick Shouto was another case.

"So I g-got the t-tickets." Midoriya stammered as he handed one out to Todoroki, in which the other cannot help repressing a smile.

Midoriya, contrary to almost anything about him other than his looks, disliked thrilling rides. Todoroki wondered how Midoriya was so often fearless when he was flung a few good ten feet or more into the air, no safety restraints whatsoever, while here he was, not being able to withstand a roller-coaster ride. Though he felt more at bliss than thrill, since Midoriya ended up grabbing his arm and burying his face onto his shoulder every time the plunge came.

Midoriya was also weak to haunted houses, where he ended up using One-For-All Full Cowl and bolted out of the place in less than fifteen seconds. He apologised to Todoroki afterwards, but honestly the red-white duel coloured haired boy didn't particularly mind.

When they settled down for lunch, Todoroki sensed the foreboding he had since his confession. He quickly darted his eyes around. True enough, he spotted his three classmates avoiding eye contact with him about two tables away from them. Yaoyorozu, Hagakure and Jirou sipping what looked like milkshakes and having fries.

Yaoyorozu, being his partner and all for most team-ups, was dancing her gaze back and forth her drink and his eyes, looking unsure as if she was to approach him or not. She brushed her hair away from her face by reflex as she sourced from some sort of reaction from the two other girls, even if Hagakure was invisible. Now that being said, Todoroki had no idea what the invisible girl was thinking, but he assumed that it might be some form of fan-girling, judging from how her skirt was bouncing up and down rigorously. Jirou, on the other hand, looked amused as she pulled out the mobile in her pocket.

For all Todoroki knew, her smile seemed even some sort like a classic villain with his all too diabolical plan. Todoroki sighed as he pulled Midoriya away, who had just seen the menu. He then suggested to the confused other that they would go out to town and have lunch instead, with more economical food choices and stuff, as amusement parks' food stalls were mainly daylight robbery done legal.

Midoriya was happy to obliged. Well, Todoroki noted, that he actually obliged to everything Todoroki says, always blushing and a little jumpy on his toes. The taller put a hand over his face, trying to hide the welling urge to grin.

"T-Todoroki…" Midoriya said so suddenly that the half red, half white head individual skidded to a halt and nearly fell over comically.

"Yes?" Todoroki beamed; he actually did, like a lovesick schoolgirl staring at her high school crush in the flesh. The sentence was not wrong, other than mentioned gender, in this sense. The boy felt as if he was giddy from all the love, and Midoriya was starting to look unusually brighter every day.

"C-Can w-we h-hold hands properly?" Midoriya looked as if he was about to die suggesting this, pale faced, trembling tone and all. Though his left hand, the one with lesser scars, pulled himself from Todoroki's hold and instead held his cold right instead, warming it up. Todorki felt the lines on the calloused palm, running thick and thin, his pinkie's bone structure a little out of place.

"S-Since you were a-always holding m-me and stuff so I thought…" The hero was turning to another unnatural flush of red and he started to rock back and forth. Todoroki had to prevent his cap and sunglasses from falling before his face was revealed by some annoying paparazzi tailing them.

It was possible, because everyone from U.A. complained how the media stalked them home and back, just to find out who the 'Deku' really was. They finally stopped after much ethic debate from the public on teenagers' emotional growth and privacy rights, but Todoroki just wanted to play it safe for now.

He must had been lost in his thoughts for so long, because Midoriya was starting to tear up, asking questions if he had annoyed Todoroki with his request. Todoroki shook his head and was about to hug him when he saw heads ducking away from behind the benches.

Again? Had the girls stalked them?

He pulled away from the warm touches, mentally cursing and the image of stabbing cupid while Midoriya shook his head despondently and moaning shame-faced, that people had seen him acting like an idiot.

"Who's there?" He growled and he might sound quite feral as they jumped from behind the benches, apologising.

"Sorry, we're just passing haha!" Class 1-B's and re-elected president again, Kendou, laughed awkwardly as pulled her pony tail behind her.

"This is what everyone seems to say these days." Todoroki muttered in anger, as he placed his palm over his face. There was the faint wisp of smoke and he knew he might have accidentally burnt a bit of his shirt.

"Ha-ha! So now class A also has gay love occuring-" Kendou slapped the other guy, Monoma on his head before Todoroki decided actually carried out his body disposal plans.

En route to villain-ism by conducting villainous acts and moral contradictory for a righteous hero, this was starting to drive him up the wall. He thought again, it would drive anyone up the wall.

He then slowly switched his gaze onto Shiozaki, who looked as if she did not want to be seen, apologised as well and helped her classmate to lift the unconscious body with her thorned hair. They disappeared rather quickly and suddenly he felt two hands grabbing at his arm.

"Todoroki, your shirt!" Midoriya was shrieking in shock, as he placed a wet fabric against Todoroki's arm to prevent small flames from sparking and licking anything around which was flammable. The last thing he wanted was for Todoroki to get possibly hurt and damaging U.A.'s (godlike, in his opinion) name.

On the other hand, Todoroki inhaled slowly. So, he was burning his shirt after all.

* * *

After that, Todoroki realised that there were either strange, expectant-filled or muffled red faces everywhere he went around in U.A. with Midoriya. The boy, more than not, was oblivious to these things.

It really was like he placed his 120% senses into crime-fighting and Pro-Hero. Todoroki thought that he must have done a good job out there for actually managing to get his feelings through that, Bakugou's term, "nerd head" and having the boy reciprocate them.

Technically what drove him to do that was when he heard Uraraka's silent mumble to Asui one day after school, that Midoriya could not accept her feelings because he already liked someone.

"He already liked someone."

Todoroki paused. Midoriya looked up at him worriedly. "Midoriya, when you said you liked someone before…"

Midoriya flushed slightly, as he tried to hide his gaze from the shadow of his fringes. "I-I wouldn't go out with someone h-half-heartedly…"

He then hiccuped mid-sentence and dashed to the vending machine for drinks, stumbling twice in the process.

Todoroki meanwhile, felt his heart stopped for a moment before the explosion of ice and cold, marshmallows, rainbows and unicorns churned inside him. Only a sharp familiar voice did a nice slice through in his thoughts.

"-he really has a funny expression on his face. So whatever Yaoyorozu said was true after all? I mean not that I discriminate or anything…" The voice, so obviously and obnoxiously at times (and now it was one of those times), Mineta's. It remained flabbergasted. "And I thought Bakugou's the potential one…"

"I think you're a little too loud." Sero's.

"Plus, how could Midoriya reject Uraraka and date him? Uraraka's sizes are near perfect! Is he even a man?" Mineta cried somewhat exasperatedly.

"Todoroki's sizes are perfect as well!" Sero interjected. "I mean, if not, why are the girls swooning over him? He doesn't come to them, they come to him!"

"Wait. If we spread that, doesn't that mean the elimination of two popular candidates? I mean it's tough enough being popular out there with class 1-A's 'Shittenou' (translated to roughly 'Great Four'). Now it'll be just 'Nittenou' ('Ni' being two, hence 'Great Two')." Mineta cackled a little wildly.

"Shittenou?" Sero echoed.

"Yup, what everyone seemed to term the top four in our class. Iida, Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugou; recently it Momo-chan and Tsuyu-chan also may be also considered a candidate!"

"Huh?"

Todoroki then heard a whack as Mineta's voice grew louder. "Don't you ever read the school's forums for 'Secret Confessions'? Now that I think of it, that bastard Todoroki's forum is filled with love confessions every day!"

"I am sorry to interrupt now. But may I please ask why are we here, or why am I here for the matter? It's extremely rude to be…" Todoroki recognised the voice to be Ojiro's, feeling it laced with guilt and reluctance.

"We're finding concrete evidence! And you promised me, didn't you?" Another whined. Hagakure's. He heard Ojiro's somewhat resigned sigh. That guy was unusually relenting when it came to her.

Invisible girl again. Goodness, who knows how many times had she spied on them and he probably would not even know.

Honestly, even up till now, where it should have been obvious, Todoroki's still having his usual hull of eighty to hundred letters mailed to him every day. He occasionally got one or two under his desk and lots of chocolates when it came to valentines.

He just rubbed his temple, mumbling calming religious texts (if there were any) as he walked to the corner. The four just made an 'uh-oh' face, other than invisible girl, because Todoroki could never see her, before scampering away with Ojiro apologising very profusely.

"We're collided and fell onto one another!" Sero lied and it was a bad one at that, as he ran. "So we hadn't really seen anything!"

Midoriya came back, only to freak out again because Todoroki's face resembled blackness.

And really, it just didn't stop there.

As crudely and blatant he could put it, it fucking escalated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexual innuendos and more vulgarity?**

 **Everyone just seems to be butting into Todoroki's business and I feel there should be one moment in the manga where Todoroki slams the door in his father's face.**

 **For reference:**

In this future time-period, All-Might nearly died from the attack with the Villain's Association (I really don't like how his death flag keeps raising up in the manga) and almost all the heroes were defeated, Deku and other teen heroes step up and beat them by the power of plot device. All-Might was saved by the regenerating serum. The remaining factions Shigaraki and Kurogiri escaped but planning to get them again.

 **That's just to make things clea** rer.

* * *

It was finally one day after school where Todoroki finally discovered that there was no one from U.A. doing any varying form or degree of what constituted stalking when after looking in all directions five times in three seconds for forty minutes straight. he decided to pull Midoriya to a side alley.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya asked curiously, when he felt the taller boy enveloped his arms around his shoulders. He jumped but he did not push away.

"Let's stay like this for a while." Todoroki exhaled softly as he nuzzled the green mess. Midoriya's hair was far from stiffed and tangled like the first impression it would give to most. In fact, it was actually soft and fluffy, like cat's fur, if Todoroki could give a description. So far, only a limited few was confined to this knowledge and Todoroki relished that.

The boy breathed in the scent of peach shampoo before feeling Midoriya's shoulders comparatively stiffened to that of a cornered wild animal.

The scent of danger, both boys knew all too well.

There was the shuffling of feet in the shadows and he suddenly jolted up, turning his head left. He spotted Midoriya looking in his direction as well, his gaze unwavering and still. The air went cold and Todoroki felt his quirk acting up in defence, fingers twitching, senses brought to their maximum.

The boy knew of three villains' distinct bloodlust that most other superheroes would probably never encounter, after his enrolment as a student in U.A.

One, the mastermind behind that of the Villain's Association. His was that of "One that Rules Over", oppressive, supreme, dark and merciless. It suffocated and paralyzed, crushing its opponent. The worst of them all.

Two, Shigaraki Tomura. His (when gone serious) was that of a cruel child, hostile, playful, savagel and distorted. It saw its opponent as a toy, waiting to be taken apart slowly, in the most painful of manners.

Third, Hero Killer Stain. One thing to note was Stain broke out of jail after the untimely defeat of All-Might against the Villain's Association. He had joined to aid them in the last fight, his strength having grown into immeasurable bounds and left quickly before any security or media arrived. They never found him, nor seen him after that.

His was that of sadistic pleasure, one that seemed to derive carnal desire and fulfilling from the cutting of blood and skin. It saw its opponent nothing more than vermin to be cut down. Though sometimes from the way he killed, Todoroki could see that there the man had a sort of perversion with cutting flesh.

Stain only ever respected Midoriya in a fight. That was the only exception.

Coming back to the present situation, it was the third that Todoroki had recognised. It made him screamed his danger alarm hoarse, but there the boy still remained. Because, he knew, that some way or another, the anti-hero had probably gotten stronger again and he did not want to be the idiot that provoked the fight. (Yes, he was indeed referring to a certain spikey blond.)

Todoroki Shouto knew better than that.

"Hero Killer Stain." Midoriya rasped, voice barely above a whisper. His fists were clenched tightly and his arms trembling for the perfect moment to strike.

"I have to admit I am surprised." The man cackled, somewhat like a hyena, teeth bearing and all.

Todoroki was not sure if the man was going to kill or not. His presence was a lot less volatile than the other two encounters the duo-coloured head had with, which summarized all the meetings he had with the Anti-hero. He had no idea about Midoriya's experiences; the green head was not exactly comfortable in recollecting memories about that dark period.

The green head still looked apprehensive but he had allowed the man to go closer.

"I am not going to hurt. Not going to hurt if you both have the possibilities of becoming even finer heroes." He grinned, but his features then twisted into a contorted frown. "People sometimes forget my policies. They always think I kill for fun when what I am doing is sowing better seeds in place."

He now eyed the two with a wry smile. "Though for now, it is enough. After the Villain's Association's weeding, what's left are the 'better' heroes. I'll come again if I see fit. Today, your actions just caught my attention."

Something in Todoroki's head snapped upon hearing that and so he inadvertently did the same. "Then how about going back to do whatever you were doing, unless you're killing heroes-" Todoroki gave him a sharp glare. "-and kindly leave us alone?"

Stain laughed and he took a step into the shadows. "Well I'll be here." He then motioned his hands for them to keep going.

Todoroki briskly walked out from the alley, Midoriya's wrist firmly in hold. He was still worried about Stain's appearance, but the man never lied, if that was one thing the creep was good at.

For now, Todoroki would believe him, because good time with Midoriya was being wasted.

* * *

It got slightly warmer when it was going to Spring. Other than a few uprisings, the year passed rather uneventful and peaceful, like normal students. It was one day after school, where maybe the tension was finally built up on both sides that Todoroki found himself clashing lip to lip with Midoriya.

They had started with pecks, but it was less than a week where the millisecond kiss became a full thirty seconds.

Today, they might even make it with two minutes. Heck, they could even do five or seven. Todoroki knew Midoriya held his breaths very well. They were all heroes; lung exercises and good lungs were requirements for going Pro-Hero.

The kiss was messy, sloppy to say the best, but they were awkward superhero teens in love and crime fighting.

The door then came slamming open, with sounds of irritated "shhhhhs" behind.

"Fucking hell?" A familiar voice yelled.

Todoroki was so absorbed into the heat that he didn't realise the little gathering happening outside the classroom. Kirishima with his ears red and hands cupping his face; Uraraka and Asui were crouching and doing all sorts of funny poses, with Bakugou staring wide-eyed at them.

"Knock next time, will you?" Todoroki said, but it came out more of a snarl, since the whole romantic atmosphere was just trashed and burned in less than two minutes. Midoriya was covering his mouth, a tint of red over his ears and cheeks.

"What the fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Bakugou was rubbing his hand through his hair, red eyes darting left and right while his mouth ran like a machine on auto.

"Hm. Good choice there, Izuku." Asui smiled as Midoriya curled up even more into a human ball. "Me and Ochako just wanted to confirm rumours are real. Kirishima came because he forgot his textbook and couldn't enter the room without interruption."

"I am so sorry." Midoriya's apology was muffled by his arm, since he was now burying his face into his knees. Asui then finally giggled, breaking her otherwise passive and calm look.

Uraraka walked up to Todoroki, who looked at her warily as she tipped-toe to whisper by the side of his ear. Apparently, the girl was anything but a sweetheart damsel in distress, Todoroki had learnt. "Since Deku rejected me for you…" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she pulled him roughly by the tie, her voice lowering to somewhat feral-like. "You better not make him sad…or else… I'll castr-"

Todoroki stared at her without reply, his eyes should tell her enough. Uraraka let him go with a not-too-nice smile, before heading to pull Asui away.

"Deku!" She called out from the hallway, face blushing slightly when she looked at the boy. "Just so you know, I actually haven't given up on you!"

Todoroki felt his eyes narrowing as he turned to the next problem.

Bakugou just continued to ramble on when the whole situation was finally explained to him by Kirishima. "Seriously fucking Deku! You fucking didn't tell me!" He was yelling at the boy now, sparks of explosions attempting to erupt from his palms.

"I'm sorry…?! Kacchan." Midoriya hiccupped before Bakugou slammed his fist on the table.

"Do you take me for some fucking idiot- huh?"

It was mentioned earlier that Todoroki was not in the mood for any fiasco and definitely did not appreciate the interruption. Hence, he just stalked over to Bakugou, smoothly slotted himself between them and smiled, as much as he could.

"Can you just fucking leave?"

Bakugou's eye twitched.

The classroom then became a dangerous, life-claiming, scorching fiery battle zone within the next three seconds. Todoroki was not too sure what happened, he had been far too irritated and surprised with Bakugou, who he thought had been much tamer since the last year, just simply refused to back down from the fight.

Afterwards, Midoriya did mumbled something about total demolishment and a four-day suspension. He heard from Kirishima something about Bakugou swearing to burn his sorry ass up.

Whatever the reasons were, they were unheard and Todoroki never knew.

* * *

That was how he ended at home, much to surprise of his siblings and the chagrin of his father. Endeavor had not been too happy and refused to look at him.

Midoriya popped in for a surprise visit after day four and Todoroki was very much relieved to see him. He was greeted by a tight hug.

"I kinda miss you." The green head blushed slightly. Todoroki had to admit that Midoriya was definitely driving him insane and he was sometimes becoming a character he never even knew was part of him. Though there was the nagging suspicion coupled with trepidation that his aggressiveness was the manifestation of his father's personality he never wanted.

"I feel like I am going crazy sometimes, like I can't even part for a day without you. Everyone says I've been acting uncharacteristically cold and I really didn't mean to be, I just couldn't help myself. So I decided to request Recovery Girl to look into this…" Midoriya mumbled, his hands playing on his uniform. Todoroki listened intently.

"So what did she say?" Todoroki exhaled.

"R-R-Recovery Girl said it was sexual frustration, n-nothing abnormal." Midoriya looked as if he was about to die.

Sexual frustration. Todoroki suddenly thought and he turned red before placing face onto the shorter boy's chest. Midoriya giggled as Todoroki's tickled his face. He then sighed and placed his hand on Todoroki's head.

"I feel embarrassed when I think of it." Todoroki mumbled, his face still planted.

"M-me too, haha. Now that I think about it, it was weird to have gone to her in the first place, right?" Midoriya stuttered.

The crazy heat was back again.

Before either could realise, Todoroki was above Midoriya, unusually even closer, their lower parts barely scraping on each other. Their breaths were erratic and perspiration dabbed their foreheads. He kissed Midoriya first, before starting to trail down his neck.

And the door slammed open.

"Todoroki, my boy! Everyone's been concerned about you, so we all decide to pitch in and get you a cake!" All-Might shouted, with Endeavor yelling how this visit was absolutely unnecessary. Some others called that it was in a way a compulsory make-up session with Bakugou under the supervision of All-Might.

There was dead silence almost immediately and even for once, Bakugou said nothing.

Midoriya had never been more aware of Todoroki in between his thighs, somehow ending in that position some way or another. Todoroki had never been more aware holding U.A.'s school uniform, not his and waiting to be tossed to some dark corner of the room.

"Aha…! Sorry about that!" All-Might laughed rather awkwardly before starting to usher everyone away. Meanwhile, Endeavor was a loss for words, his face in an unrecognisable distortion and Todoroki did contemplated to snap a picture of his father.

"Oh and Hagakure, my girl; you should come out of the room as well!" All-Might called out. There was a defeated and unwilling grumble before Todoroki's eyes finally registered the floating mini-cam.

"And I was stalking them so well!" She grumbled, as Todoroki just continued looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes, you will do well on recon and secret intelligence missions!" All-Might laughed. "Well, see you in school tomorrow!"

"Shouto…" He saw his father began. Todoroki, having more than enough, stood up and slammed his room door shut, effectively locking it.

He then went to the balcony to lock everything up when he caught a wisp of dark fog.

"No fucking way." He muttered darkly, before drawing the curtains.

He then came over to a very much still stupefied Midoriya, who had not moved a single bit from the whole start of the incident, saying something about how his most wonderful number one idol caught him in such a humiliating moment and that he deserved to rot and burn away in hell.

Todoroki ignored that and pressed his lips against Midoriya's, before biting it a little, but not enough to draw blood. "You should look at me now." He growled as he reached for the drawer.

* * *

The next day, feeling a whole lot better, the duo-hair male noticed everyone's eyes just automatically trailed to him, even if they tried hiding it. All, saved for two, Shinsou, who seemingly was having a smug look on his face and the girl, Hatsume, whom Midoriya knew quite well.

She handed him a box, nicely wrapped up.

"Please tell Deku to inform me how this feels like!"

"What?"

"You two are dating right? It makes sense for me to hand you the box since he is practically seeing you every other day. Plus, this might come in handy with all your activities!"

"Wait…"

"I designed it to be more comfortable for him. He said it was too big the other time and that it wouldn't fit!"

Todoroki nearly dropped the box.

"What… is this?" He looked at her in horror.

"Eh? It's the enhancing quirk machinery that I promised him! You guys are always unlucky, facing the strongest of the big-bad most of the time, so I thought it would be handy!" She laughed, before skipping off. Todoroki sighed and nodded, feeling somewhat at ease.

When he entered the classroom, 1-A's students were either very quiet or chuckling softly to themselves upon seeing him, the tensed atmosphere even more so than the people in the corridor.

"I apologise for the rude interruption yesterday!" Iida suddenly bowed when he sat upon his desk.

Todoroki shrugged, having experienced countless of those already. "It is alright." He said, his thoughts trailing to something about getting used to voyeurism. With invisible girl anyway, his life was not going to be entirely private any more.

"Anyway where is Midoriya? I need to apologise to him as well." Iida looked around nervously, but Aizawa awoke from beneath the table in his sleeping bag, signalling the start of class.

"Roll-call." He yawned.

"Everyone but Midoriya is here!" Iida, still class-president, said in a very rigid manner.

Aizawa nodded as he ticked of the names. "Does anyone know what happened to him?"

"He's not feeling well enough to walk today." Todoroki replied and Aizawa would always wonder why the class grew so strangely quiet after that.

It was less than half a day when he found out whatever happened from All-Might, who was deathly worried about "the talk".

* * *

Midoriya felt a sneeze coming up, his cheeks hot and throat sore. The phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Are you alright?" Todoroki sighed, apparently still in school.

"Yeah, it was stupid of me to have ran home in the rain the day before. Uh, I am sorry we couldn't proceed from yesterday since I collapsed."

"I don't regret, since I was able to spend proper time with you. Anyway, I'll come to see you later. Think I'll grab some pudding as well." Todoroki smiled as Midoriya squeaked an "Ok". He could not wait for school to end, as he headed back to the classroom, with a floating camera behind.

* * *

"Shigaraki." Kurogiri sighed despondently as he looked at the website. Meanwhile, said man was curled into a dark corner of the room. "This… What is this…?"

"I need to know more before crushing that Deku and All-Might again..." The man muttered having not heard the other.

Kurogiri shook his head as he exited a site featuring homosexual men having intercourse.

* * *

 **I love All-Might so much. Sorry for the trolls aha!**


End file.
